


White Noise

by Lola_The_Nerd_27



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Carmilla being an asshole, F/F, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, Slow Burn, kinda? bodyguard is just a cover but it's there soooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_The_Nerd_27/pseuds/Lola_The_Nerd_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is an FBI agent working to expose her mother as a criminal, while under the alias of Mircalla, Laura Hollis' bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be more of this. I've been super slow at writing lately, sorry! And the work/chapter titles are totally based on the new album by Pvris, which I'm totally obsessed with lately.

The pen hadn't been worth stealing, but Carmilla shoved it into her pocket anyway. Oh well, there was no point in a spy who couldn't steal. She was still bitter at her mother for choosing the most _ridiculous_ target on the west coast. And, in a way, the CIA for assigning her the most _ridiculous_ cover possible.

The director had a big house near the sea. You wouldn't have guessed who lived there at first sight. Carmilla, of course, knew about the secret passages and the meticulous surveillance system. The director of the CIA lived alone with his teenage daughter, a few servants and a crowd of security guards.

As they pulled up outside the gate, she thanked the taxi driver and handed him a bundle of cash. She keyed in the code. The wrought-iron gates swung open before her, revealing a manicured garden and large white house. _Fancy,_ she thought as she strolled down the gravel pathway. Garden furniture and colourful flowers decorated the front lawn.

He was waiting for her at the front door- Six feet of Armani perfume and charming smile. He was older than she'd expected, maybe in his 40s or 50s.

"Mr Hollis," Carmilla greeted him.

"Miss Karnstein," He replied, shaking her hand firmly. "I assume you're here for the position?"

She nodded and stepped inside. For the home of a man controlling an intelligence agency, it was surprisingly simple inside- floral wallpaper and pine furniture. The front room was equally inconspicious. Mr. Hollis introduced her to the cook, a large woman who brought them tea.

"You'll be operating here for the next few months," He told her once the cook had left. "You may use whatever facilities you wish to complete your mission, under cover as my daughter's personal bodyguard, Mircalla Karnstein."

_Brilliant,_ Carm thought. _I went through three years of training to become bodyguard to a naive schoolgirl._

"Wait, I have to-"

He waved her protests aside. "Yes, that is also your responbsibility. Since she's the target of the organisation you're infiltrating, I thought it better to kill two birds with one stone."

She accepted the deal anyway. As they walked into the hall, a small girl in a tank top ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Laura!" Mr Hollis called after her. She slowed down and turned towards them.

"Laura, this is your new bodyguard. Her name is Mircalla Karnstein."

"Mircalla," Laura repeated under her breath. She forced a smile, but Carmilla glared at her. Was she meant to keep this girl safe and complete her mission at the same time? She looked like she'd trip over her own feet. "Nice to meet you," She said coldly, narrowing her eyes. Laura faltered.

"Um, nice to meet you... Mircalla."

With that, she turned away and sprinted into the kitchen.

" _Walk_ in the house, Laura!" Her dad called after her. Carmilla turned back to him. He gave her an apologetic look.

"My daughter can be a handful sometimes. I hope it's not too-"

Carmilla shook her head. "I need to do what I can for this agency, and you provide the best cover in the area. "

"Well, if you need me to set you up anywhere else, just ask."

***

One of the other servants showed Carmilla to her room. She was just curling up with a book when she heard a voice interrupt her train of thought.

 

"Hi, Mircalla. Um, I thought since you're-"

Carmilla looked up to see Laura standing in the doorway of her bedroom. They slept in separate rooms- but still so close that she could hear every creak of the smaller girl's floorboards.

 

"Go away."

 

Laura looked hurt. "For someone who's meant to be in charge of my safety, you don't seem all that concerned for me."

"Yeah, I'm not too pleased with the idea either," She shot back. "Especially since you don't look like someone who could stay out of trouble long."

Laura glared at her. "What's your issue? Also- Is that _my_ pillow?"

Carmilla laughed at her. "I'm staying here for you, y'know."

"I can take care of myself!" Laura insisted.

"It's my _job_ to take care of you, cupcake. Anyway, you're probably going to fall out of a window eight hot seconds after you leave this room," Carmilla said dryly.

Laura clenched her fists. "OK, first of all that's not true, and second of all-"

At that moment, Mr Hollis appeared behind her. "Everything all right, ladies?"

Laura nodded, her cheeks flushed. "Yes, dad. We're fine."

As he left, she stepped away from Carmilla, who sat back down on the bed and picked up her book again.

"Don't disturb me again, cupcake," she said, and heard the door swing closed.


	2. Eyelids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gets to know Laura a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update!

Carmilla hated this job, but there were a few perks- such as eavesdropping on the conversations of wealthy high-schoolers. She was crouched in the hallway outside laura's door, her ear pressed to the pine-wood door.

"She's such a pain in the neck. She's so rude to me."

There was an inaudible buzz from the phone.

"Yeah, i guess she is... Kinda," Laura muttered, sounding annoyed.

This time, the buzz sounded a little more like a laugh. "I didn't say I _liked_ her, I just said she was cute. That doesn't change the fact that-"

Carmilla burst into the room. Laura whipped around, her eyes wide, and dropped the phone.

"Seriously? You're wearing _that_?" She wrinkled her nose at laura's tasteless ensemble of a green cardigan, purple tank top and sweatpants. You'd think, being rich, that she'd have some more taste. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Laura put down the phone. "I could say the same for you." Carmilla looked down at her skin-tight leather pants and black corset. "At least I look cute."

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, which Laura seemed to miss somehow.

"Who said that?" Laura scoffed. Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "You did. Just now, on the phone to your friend."

Laura's jaw dropped. "You were _spying_ on me?"

Carmilla laughed. "Hey, cupcake, it's not such a big deal."

"Anyway, I didn't say- I mean, I- Well- God, I can't _believe_ you!" She ran a hand through her hair.

 

Something caught Carmilla's eye. A necklace, set on the dresser. The diamonds in it had caught the light. She walked over and bent over to inspect it carefully.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was my mom's." Laura didn't look up from her phone. 

"Your mother? Where is she now?"

Laura looked up and her and froze.

"Car accident," She muttered under her breath, so quiet Carm almost didn't hear her.

Ah. _Car accident_. So that was the story they told her. Carmilla, of course, knew the truth, which involved a crime ring, an unpaid ransom and $10,000 worth of cocaine.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Creampuff." She wasn't really, the story was common knowledge, but it seemed like she should say something comforting.

"What was she like?" 

Laura sighed. "I didn't know her very well. But from what my dad says, she seems pretty nice." 

Laura looked away. "Can you leave? I need to change."

"Yeah, all right." 

She stepped outside, and Laura slammed the door shut on her.

***

Carmilla leaned against the doorframe. So, the naive schoolgirl thought she was cute. Why did that bother her so much?

The door burst open behind her. Laura had changed- into a pair of jeans and a tank top in a hideous shade of muddy green.

"You have the fashion sense of my grandmother," Carmilla muttered, but fell into step beside her.

"I need to meet up with a friend of mine at the mall," Laura told her, ignoring the remark. Carmilla thought it over. If Laura was at the mall with a friend... that would give her the perfect opportunity to carry out her work.

"Yeah, sure," She agreed.

***

She'd dropped Laura at Starbucks with a friend- some redhead with a side-shave and plaid jacket, then headed out to the edge of town. An abandoned warehouse- how cliche of her mother. Lilita morgan had always loved the dramatic.

The sun edged its way in cautiously through a tiny hole in the roof, illuminating cobwebs like thread dusted in a fine layer of glitter. A thick layer of grease and dirt covered everything. She could have written her name in it, but that would give the game away. The skeletons of former mechinery stared at her as she worked. The camera was tiny. She hid it in a dark corner near something that looked like a giant metal spider. Unless her mother did a thorough search before entering, she wouldn't notice a thing.

Carmilla was lucky. A contact had somehow gotten this titbit of information- she didn't know how, it was better not to ask- and passed it on just in time. She hoped this mission didn't end like the last time she'd dealt with her mother. She'd even had a partner back then, but that didn't warrant thinking about.

No, she wouldn't think about that. it would spoil a good day.


	3. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollstein fluff and a little bit of plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be away at CTYI for three weeks, so I might not be able to answer comments right away. Love you all!

The TV in Laura's room blared some brain-dead sitcom. At least, it seemed so to Carmilla. Laura was adamant that she was wrong.

"It's a _feminist work_ -" She argued loudly, reaching for a can of grape soda. Next to the sodas lay an empty packet of cream buns.

Carmilla looked up and leaned forward, placing her hands on Laura's face. "You got a-"

Laura stayed still as Carmilla wiped her chin gently, both of them aware how close their faces were.

"-Piece of cream."

She sat back, wiping her fingers on her jeans.

"What are you even doing here?" Laura asked.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "It's my job to protect you."

"Yeah, I know." Laura sighed, then continued. "But why are you a bodyguard? If you can read books like that-" She pointed at the tome in Carm's hands- "Why are you wasting time protecting some rich kid?"

She shrugged. "I guess I like the job. It can be exciting, and it pays well..."

_Both true._

"...It's easy, most of the time..."

_False._

"... And I don't consider it a waste of time. I mean, I want to make sure you're safe."

_True._ There was something about Laura that made her want to shelter the girl.

Laura stared at her. "I don't need you to protect me. You barely know me."

Both false and true. She knew every physical detail of the girl's life. It was all typed out in a letter, for her to analyse and use to her advantage. But she didn't know her. When the file stated 'Frequently spotted with one S. LaFontaine', she couldn't have guessed that S. Lafontaine was a nonbinary kid who'd once blown up the biology labs. While she knew the figure that was Laura Hollis inside out, Carmilla didn't know a thing about the girl.

She realized she'd been silent for too long.

"I want to know you." She looked away, feeling weird. God, what a cliched line.

"You don't need to protect me," Laura repeated.

"Yeah, whatever, cupcake." She sighed and sat back on the bed.

***

They went shopping later that afternoon. At least, Laura went shopping, while Carmilla stood outside and sulked.

There was a disproportionate amount of pink in the mall. Carmilla had never been one for shopping, or pink, or dates.

Well. She'd gone on one date.

Her phone buzzed.

**Hollis:** _Be back in 10 minutes._

She thumbed a quick reply and placed the phone back inside her heavy jacket- next to the Ruger 9mm she'd stashed there on impulse.

There was a smell of coffee wafting from the shop beside her. God, that took her back. Her first mission, three years ago, staking out a coffee shop waiting for a drug deal in a shady car park. The deal never happened, but she'd had a good day anyway.

On the afternoon of her first mission and first date, the rain had been falling in sheets on a small town on the west coast.

_"How many cups of coffee have you had today?" Carmilla asked sourly._

_Elle smiled at her as she sat down with a cappuccino. She'd tied back her blonde hair, but that didn't stop it from becoming frizzy._

_She tapped the rim of the cup with a teaspoon._

_"Having fun?" She asked with a smile._

_"We're meant to be watching the car park." Carmila replied. "Not having fun."_

_Elle rolled her eyes. "Let's make pretend we're on a date. We're a young couple, having_ fun _..."_

Carmilla shook her head, dispelling the memory. God, she shouldn't think about Elle.

She checked her phone. Where the hell was Laura?

She dialed Laura's number. No reply. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ Carmilla thought, cursing herself. Why did she always have to fuck up like this?

She hurried inside the shop. Where would Laura be?

_What the hell are you doing?_ She chided herself. _Why the hell did you leave her alone?_

Her mouth was dry. Her heart was in her throat.

One hand on her gun, she made her way towards the back of the shop. The back door was ajar, so she ran out into the car park, and was almost knocked over by Laura.

"What the-" She yelled, before she noticed a man in a red jacket who was quickly approaching them.

Carmilla cocked the gun and pointed it at him.

"Stop right there!"

She was amazed by how calm she sounded, considering that her heart was in her throat and she was throwing away her trigger discipline.

He stopped dead. She pulled Laura up off the ground, never taking her eye off him.

"Nothing personal, lady, Just doing my job."

He put his hands up. Laura clung onto her arm.

"Not my gun hand," She muttered, then- "Get behind me."

Her training came back to her. _Keep both eyes open. Don't shoot unless you mean to kill._

"Don't shoot, man," He pleaded, in the manner of someone who's seen too many action movies.

"I'm just doing what she told me-"

_She_. Of course. Her throat tightened.

"I won't shoot you," She promised. "Just answer some questions. No, keep your hands up."

She took a deep breath before asking. "Who told you to come here?"

"I don't know her name, man. She's tall. Scary."

"Does she work with a boy my age?"

He nodded eagerly. "Dark hair, dark eyes. The others called him Phil- or Bill- or something like that."

She took a shaky breath.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to let me go now?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed. "Sorry sweetie, but I can't do that. The police are coming already."

She turned back to Laura, still watching him with one wary eye, one hand still on the gun.

"Laura, are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Carmilla sighed with with relief, then grabbed her wrists. "What the _hell_ were you doing?" 

Laura looked terrified, but she swallowed and stood up straight."He just grabbed me, but I could have taken him- I could have fought him! Why did you have to call the police?"

Carmilla shook her head. "You don't even know how important you are, do you?"

"I had it under control!" Laura yelled.

Carmilla turned on the safety, unloaded the Ruger and shoved it into her back pocket.

"At least you're safe," She said.


	4. Let them in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't big on plot, but there's some hollstein fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of july everyone! *waves flag at ur faces* I'll be away for a few weeks, but I have the next chapters ready. Also, please don't be surprised if something goes wrong. What is technology????

_She was walking through a sea of fog, pulling herself through the darkness to where a crumpled body lies. Blonde hair. Red chest. She reached out with pale, shaking hands.She tried to call out, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper._

Carmilla jolted awake in the middle of the night. There was a figure at the door, silhouetted by blinding light.

Her eyes adjusted, and she saw that it was Laura.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her throat tight.

Laura sat down at the end of her bed. "You were asleep?"

She tried to laugh. "Weird, right?"

Laura noticed that she was covered in sweat, her clothes clinging to her back. She only ever wore a large t-shirt and shorts to bed.

"What are you doing here?" Carmilla asked, a little more aggressively than intended.

Laura swallowed. "I wanted to thank you."

She sighed. "Does it have to be now?"

Laura's face brightened. "I brought cookies!"

She held out a tupperware box, and Carmilla took two.

"You didn't have to do this," She muttered, but bit into one anyway. "It's what I do. I mean, it's not like-"

Laura started coughing, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Hey, hey, not on the bed!" She patted Laura on the back.

When she'd finished coughing, Laura looked up at her. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Uhh... Did you just come here for cookies and small talk, or do you have a reason?"

Laura swung her legs up onto the bed and tucked them under her chin, curling up against the wall.

"Yeah.. I kinda do. I was thinking about what happened today."

Carmilla braced herself.

"Why did they send him after me?"

"I don't know, creampuff."

"That man mentioned a woman, and someone called Gil or Bill... You seemed to know about them."

She swallowed. "Um, William and that woman- they're part of a- a gang. They... kidnap rich people, I guess?"

God, why was she such a terrible liar?

Laura's head shot up. "You said 'William'."

"What?"

"I didn't say his name. But you called him William."

Stupid curious kid.

"Oh, I've encountered him a few times. No big deal," Carmilla said, not meeting her eyes. She wasn't sure if Laura would believe her, but she seemed to buy it. She pulled the covers up and brushed away the cookie crumbs.

"I need to sleep. Go away."

"That's a first," Laura commented, but she got up and headed for the door. "Sleep tight," She whispered back to Carmilla, and flashed her a warm smile.

Carmilla slept a little better that night.

***

 The sun's first rays shone through thick cloud to warm up the cold morning. Someone had locked the warehouse door - maybe her mother was onto her. The camera was exactly where she'd left it, tucked into that little nook by the ghostly machinery. Carmilla shivered, pulling her coat tighter around her. Frost dusted the grass and mist hung in the air like smoke.

The house was all but silent. Carmilla sneaked inside silently, headed up the stairs and turned towards her room.

Laura was sitting in the hall.

Carmilla stopped dead. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

Laura crossed her arms. "I heard you getting up at this hour, and decided to investigate." _You would,_ Carmilla thought, but didn't say it out loud. Instead, she tried to look innocent and replied "I was going for a walk."

Laura gave her a suspicious glance, which she ruined with a yawn a moment later.

"Are you tired?" Carmilla asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Laura stood up and stretched.

"No, no, I'm fine." She pushed past Carmilla and headed towards her bedroom.

Carmilla realised she was smiling.

***

 "Hey, you OK?" She asked Laura, who was clutching a cup of coffee like a life raft. All she got in return was a tired grumble. They sat at the kitchen table together.

"Tired, yeah?"

Laura shot her a murderous look. The girl wasn't any more than 5' 8", but Carmilla decided to leave her alone. She got up and left, pulling open the patio door. It was still a little chilly outside, dew clinging to leaves.

A picnic table and garden chairs rested on the patio. Carmilla sat down and sighed in content. She could hear the birds calling. The sun had inched over the mountains and was making a feeble effort to warm up the world.

Carmilla closed her eyes. She'd rarely felt happiness like this. She'd never been able to relax completely, having spent most of her life involved in criminal activity. She'd spent her last few years working for the government, and her childhood...

Her first ever memory was of a red heel, accompanied by a loud voice. If she struggled, she could remember the words. Something about a job.

_When she was eight, she was sitting on the sofa, kissing her father. Tall and big, he seemed to loom over everyone else. He hugged her, patted William's head and told them,"I'll be back." She didn't know where he was going, only that her mother rejoiced when he was gone and ignored her sobs._

_When she was ten, her mother moved them away from the suburbs and into a shadier area. She stopped leaving the house a while later, both because of the area's high crime rates and because of the way her mother followed her every move._

_She was twelve, sitting on the porch outside her house. Will was out somewhere getting hammered. Angry clouds rolled over the sky, inviting the night in. Her mother was talking to somebody in the kitchen._

_She was thirteen, and her mother disappeared more often, coming back accompanied by Will and a little more cash in her purse. Despite this, she didn't let Carmilla out of her sight. Her phone was tracked, her room searched. She retreated behind black jackets and angry music._

She was awoken with a jolt by the patio door sliding open behind her.

"Did you fall asleep?" Laura asked her. Carmilla shook her head.

"I was just daydreaming. Are you tired?"

Laura nodded sleepily. "You must be a bad influence on me."

Carmilla smiled as Laura sat down beside her. She scooted the garden chair closer.

"The mountains are pretty in the mornings," Laura said. Carmilla looked at her. How could anyone look this dishevelled and tired, and still be attractive? It was the messy hair, the smudged make-up, the rumpled clothes.

For once, she looked at Laura and didn't see a kid with a terrible fashion sense. She wasn't something to protect.

"Beautiful," She agreed.

Laura gave a small smile. Carmilla reached out and took her hand, soft and warm.

"Sorry for waking you up last night," Laura said.

"No problem," Carmilla assured her. "You can wake me up any time."

Laura closed her eyes. Carmilla couldn't tell whether she was tired or content- maybe a mixture of both.


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla moves a little closer to defeating her mother, and Hollstein share a special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everything went smoothly this week! Wild, right?

It was 5pm. Carmilla was reading when it happened.

One of the guards burst through her door, out of breath and clutching his side. She sat bolt upright.

"He's in- the car-" The guard panted, pointing outside, and she was outside before he finished the sentence.

A police car was parked outside the walls, the back doors open, a man bound by handcuffs struggling in the back. Carmilla recognized him - one of her mother's lackeys. He seemed to recognize her as well. His eyes grew wide and he seemed to lean away from her.

"I know who you are!" He yelled.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "So does everyone else, thanks." She stepped closer. He seemed uncomfortable, but she didn't care. He had a jagged scar running through his upper lip, over his cheekbone, twisting his face. In her head, she christened him Scar.

"You're one of my mother's pets?"

Scar nodded. Carmilla turned to the police officer. "What's he doing here?"

"Drugs, madam. He mentioned the name of Morgan- Our chief thought you might be interested. He didn't say why, just told me to bring him here."

"Can I talk to him alone?"

After a wary nod from his chief, the officer stepped away. Carmilla turned her gaze back to Scar. He wasn't anything physically stunning. She didn't know why her mother had chosen him, anybody could have taken him in a fight.

"You work for Ms. Morgan?" She asked coldly.

Scar stayed still. She leaned forward, causing her jacket to fall open and reveal her gun- .22 caliber, light and easy. She repeated the question, with a harsher tone in her voice.

He nodded. God, why didn't her mother choose anybody who could keep a secret? Give her a challenge once in a while!

"Do you know who I am?"

After a pause, another nod.

"You're Carmilla. Carmilla Morgan."

"Karnstein," She corrected him. "I took my father's name. Do you know what my mother is planning now?"

"She's- she's looking for you."

Carmilla sighed. Of course.

"And where has she moved to this time?"

He looked a little scared to answer. She not-so-subtly slid her fingers along the barrel of her gun. He muttered an address under his breath, and Carmilla made a mental note of it. A large, empty house on the edge of town.

She called for the police officer again and began to walk away, but he called after her.

"She knows!"

Carmilla froze dead.

"She knows where you are- who you're with!"

She forced herself to stay calm, and kept walking. It would do no good to let him know how worried she was.

***

She sat on Laura's bed, the TV blaring the same show as ever. Rain beat softly on the windows, but it was warm in Laura's room.

Laura talked about some dance her father was holding.

"It's for business, but there's always music and dancing."

Carmilla couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

"I get to wear a fancy dress. It's fun."

When would her mother strike? Would she try to get to her through Laura- no, that was a stupid thought. She couldn't know about Laura.

Could she?

No. She couldn't think about that.

Laura yawned.

"Tired, sweetheart?" Carmilla asked, a smile spreading over her face. She put an arm around Laura. Her stomach flipped as Laura placed her head on Carm's shoulder. Her breath was warm on her neck.

"I'm not tired,"Laura protested. Her lips were so soft... She looked away. What was with her lately? This girl was in her head 24/7. She'd promised herself she wouldn't get attached to her cover, and yet...

"Sure you aren't, Laura." Carmilla leaned a little closer. Laura looked up at her, and for one moment Carmilla thought her eyes flickered down to her lips.

"I'm not..." Laura whispered, close enough that Carm felt her breathing on her cheek. Laura ran a hand through her hair.

"Mircalla-" she whispered. For a moment, Carmilla's mind went blank- but that was the name she'd taken, right? That was her alias. She felt a tiny twinge of guilt.

Her heart was in her throat. She swallowed. It was now or never.

Carmilla leaned forward, closed her eyes and kissed her.

Laura reacted like lightning had struck her. She leaned into the kiss, her hand cupping her jaw, and slipped her tongue into her mouth. God, she was amazing. She was warm and soft, tasting of the hot cocoa she'd just finished.

Carmilla pulled away to laugh in absolute bliss. Laura leaned back in, and they were both smiling. Laura's other hand- that wasn't holding her chin- grabbed Carm's waist to pull her body close.

They broke apart after what seemed like forever.

"That was..."

Laura didn't finish the sentence. They both stared at each other, then Carmilla's face split in a wide grin.

"Amazing, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that ;)


	6. Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, camp! The wifi's a little sketchy, but the girls are cute. That's what matters, right?

It was the day of Mr. Hollis' dance. It was meant to be strictly business, but even politicians and businessmen liked to dance once in a while.

The mansion was decorated in various flowers and strings of fairy lights that illuminated the night sky. Various important people arrived with expensive cars and beautiful families. It reminded Carmilla of James Bond movies. Piano music played. The manor looked magical. Flowers dotted the lawn, and beautiful people drifted through the night.

She clung close to Laura, who wore a baby blue sundress. Carmilla had stuck to her usual style, and wore dark trousers with a white shirt and black tuxedo. Her hair was loose, but she helped Laura to pin hers up.

They got ready together, in Laura's room. They sat together, close as they could get, Laura kneeling on her bed. She was between Carmilla's thighs, but faced away so that Carm could style her hair. Experienced fingers brushed through light locks, combing and pinning until her hair was somewhat tamed and twisted together. Carmilla held a compact up as Laura examined herself in the mirror. Their eyes met.

"It's so pretty," Laura said in a hushed voice, then- "You must be good with your fingers."

She giggled.

"Bad girl," Carmilla murmured as she leaned forward to place a kiss to Laura's neck. Carmilla closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy this moment.

 

Laura jumped up, startling her.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She reached toward the dresser and grabbed her mother's necklace.

She turned to Carmilla. "Can you fasten it for me?" She did, and when she finished Laura turned around to kiss her. It was short, but sweet.

"Hey, don't mess up my makeup," She laughed. Laura rested her head in the crook of her neck. Carmilla felt her heartbeat against her chest.

"Mircalla."

She would've liked Laura to say her name, but the alias felt wrong in her mouth. It was as if Laura was calling somebody else.

***

The ballroom was crowded, but they still found a place to dance. The room had been dusted off and re-opened. Fairy lights strung around the walls illuminated the happy couple. Carmilla's hand on her hip, their bodies pressed close. They spun in small circles. They were in their own world.

"My father calls it networking," Laura explained. "Get to know people, shake hands with their families, and you have a better chance of getting them to sponsor you or send you guns and stuff."

Carmilla nodded, but she couldn't concentrate on her words while that mouth was moving. God, she wanted to kiss her right here, right now.

Right. Gotta concentrate on the conversation.

"You pull off a tux pretty well," Laura was saying.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," Carmilla said. Her voice was like honey. Laura looked down, her cheeks flushed.

"You think so?" She smiled- what an innocent soul.

"Trust me, you look great."

Laura smiled and leaned closer. For a moment Carmilla thought she was going in for a kiss, and tensed. But she whispered in Carm's ear "Let's go outside."

They wove through crowds of expensive dresses and alcoholic drinks. Outside was cold, but quiet. The patio was completely empty. The garden chairs, which had once looked sad and out of place, looked like the thrones of queens. Laura scooted her chair a little too close to Carm's, resting her head on her shoulder.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The sky. You can see all the stars out here."

Carmilla raised her head to look. The night sky was a glittering canvas of light and colour, all blues and blacks and shades of pink. She could name every constellation. Orion, Cassiopeia, Leo... She'd always taken a special interest in the stars, but right now the most beautiful thing she could think of was right beside her.

"They're pretty," she said, looking at Laura, "But I know something better."

Laura leaned forward and their lips met. Carmilla's hands wandered beneath the blue sundress, meeting no resistance. Laura's arms wrapped around her neck, a little giggle escaping her lips.

"Let's go upstairs, Mircalla," Laura whispered against her mouth.

Carmilla froze.

She felt a little sick. God, what was wrong with her? A beautiful, willing girl, a romantic night, stars spreading above them like a canopy... And she wanted to run away. All because of a name. She pulled her arms back to her own sides and pulled away from the kiss. Laura stood up, waiting.

"Hey, Mircalla? You coming?"

She swallowed. She couldn't go on without telling Laura.

"Hey, are you OK?"

She stared at the floor.

"Carmilla."

Laura's face crinkled in confusion. "What?"

"Carmilla. That's my name."

She blinked back tears. God, she was so stupid. What had she ever been thinking, getting attached to this girl?

"Mi- Er, what do you mean?" Laura's face was a mix of confusion and horror, the truth dawning on her. She tried to push the thought away.

"I- I'm not Mircalla."

She swallowed, still looking at the floor. "My name's Carmilla. I'm looking for my mother, and you were the best cover."

Laura was speechless for a moment, but the anger soon moved her.

"I was... what?"

"I needed someone to hide behind while I worked." She tried to continue, but her shoulders shook and her voice wavered. Laura clenched her fist, bringing it down hard on the table.

"Was that all I meant to you?" She asked, trying not to shout.

"Just a game- a bit of fun? Just someone to fool around with?"

Carmilla didn't reply. She knew that if she opened her mouth, she'd start crying, and she couldn't show herself like that in front of Laura. She closed her eyes, waiting for Laura to leave.

Only when she was alone did Carmilla let herself cry.


End file.
